fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Eli Shmow/Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the hit animated TV series, Eli Shmow. Season One #Nachos (pilot; 9/03/2007) - Eli, Bacon, Chrome and Bagel go to a nacho restaurant, and once Bacon takes a bite, she goes on a nacho-spree around New City. #Gorge Science (9/10/2007) - Eli helps a friend named Gorge with an experiment #The Crystal Arm (9/17/2007) - Eli goes on a quest for something legendary. #Pizza Bowl (9/24/2007) - Chrome and Bacon warn Eli about an evil bowl of pizza. #Rotten Corpse (10/01/2007)- Eli investigates the corpse of a '40s TV host. #Banana Pie (10/08/2007) - Bacon makes the best dang food ever. #Love with No Bounds (10/15/2007) - Eli just cannot stop loving Bacon. #The Organ Swamp (10/22/2007) - Eli, Bacon, Chrome and Bagel visit a swamp full of organs. #Demon Brains (10/29/2007) - Eli and Chrome find a legendary demon brain pile and sell it for millions. #Squirrel of Death (11/05/2007) - a squirrel threatens Bacon and tries to burn down a house. #Radio Inactive (11/12/2007) - Chrome tries to fix his radio so that he can listen to some news. #Bacon's Blind Date (11/19/2007) - Eli sets Bacon up with a blind date and things don't really go as expected. #Nixon (11/26/2007) - Eli's former arch nemesis, Richard Nixon, comes back and plots the end of the galaxy. #The Demon's Club (10/27/2008) - Bagel and Chrome tell Eli about a new club where peeps from the realms of Hell hang out if they are banished to Earth, and now Eli wants to check it out, just to kill everyone there. #The Best Chrome (11/03/2008) - Chrome enters a robot running contest and tries hard to win first place. #Mind Over Buddy (11/10/2008) - Gorge activates an app inside Eli's brain that makes him smarter. #The Closet (11/17/2008) - Eli and Bagel discover a mysterious closet of many secrets. #Da Mishin (11/24/2008) - Bacon and Chrome go on a secret government mission. #Foochur (12/01/2008) - Eli finds a portal that can go into the future, but when he gets there, stuff happens. #Friend from 1899 (12/08/2008) - An old friend from over 100 years ago visits Eli's house. #Talking Cab (12/15/2008) - Eli and Bagel find a talking cabbage that can say everything. #Tigers (12/22/2008) - On a snowy day, Eli feeds a couple of sick tigers some soup and other food. #Sleep is Evil (12/29/2008) - Eli tries to stay up all night so that he can watch some cool late night TV. #Pizzafest (1/05/2009) - Eli and Chrome go to a ginormous pizza festival in New City. #Viddy Games (1/12/2009) - Eli gets some of the greatest video games of the 29th century. #Rememberance (1/19/2009) - Bacon feels sad when she learns her parents have recently passed away. Season Two #Treasure of New City (10/05/2009) - Eli, Bacon, Chrome and Bagel go on a quest for the ultimate gold bolder. #Stacy (10/12/2009) - Eli and Bagel meet a very excellent artist named Stacy. #Cool Pants (10/19/2009) - Bagel starts wearing pants that get him lots of girls, and by lots, I mean LOTS. #Secret Candy (10/26/2009) - Eli decides to share his secret stash of candy with Bagel and Chrome. #Pocket Friend (11/02/2009) - Eli finds a lonely chipmunk and decides to keep him in his pocket. #Camel of Chrome (11/09/2009) - Chrome finds out he has a tiny talking camel inside his body. #Letter For Me (11/16/2009) - Bacon tries to catch a mysterious love letter which flies all over town. #Cave of Love (11/23/2009) - Eli tries to reunite a couple of cave boys so that they can love. #What None Can See (11/30/2009) - Chrome give Eli his old goggles which can see everything. #The Subway (12/07/2009) - Eli gets into a subway fight with a female zombie, who is actually kind of hot. #Arcade (12/14/2009) - When Eli, Bacon and Chrome get bored, they decide to visit an arcade. #Back to the Swamp (12/21/2009) - Eli revisits the Organ Swamp to return a baby heart to it's mother. #Goodbye May Seem Forever (12/28/2009) - Bacon may not live any longer after saving a dog from a house fire. #Pancake Trail (8/02/2010) - Eli and Bagel follow a trail of colorful pancakes which leads to something new. #Metal Pizza (8/09/2010) - Eli, Bagel and Chrome go to a metal concert since metal is major radical. #Way Past Cool (8/16/2010) - A "cool" kid from the neighborhood causes Eli's house to snow. #Sleep by Fruit (8/23/2010) - Chrome eats a sleeping fruit that causes him to sleep for a whole week. #A Week of Sleep (8/30/2010) - A week after eating the sleeping fruit, Eli and Bagel tell Chrome some stuf. #New Roomie (9/06/2010) - Eli's nearby friend, Jessica, comes over and may be staying for a bit. #Room's Mine (9/13/2010) - Eli gets sick of Jessica when she claims Eli's room and treats him like poop. #Past Your Bedtime (9/20/2010) - Eli dares Bagel to stay up for the whole night, which turns Bagel crazy. #Bonding Tiem (9/27/2010) - Eli, Chrome and Bagel get to know a new girl in the street named Bella. #Test (10/04/2010) - Chrome is given an assignment by a Paradox assistant, but it takes 13 years to finish. #Pookie's Awesome Appearence Thing (10/11/2010) - Eli and Jessica meet their new neighbor, Pookie. #She's Gonna Kill Me (10/18/2010) - Eli hides in a closet after accidentally punching Jessica in the face. #Golden Taffs (10/25/2010) - Eli gets lots of money by selling golden taffies to peeps at the annual New City SpookFest, only to find out he has some competition. Season Three #Love at the Swamp (7/11/2011) - Eli falls into the organ swamp and falls in love with a tree girl named Triana. #You Forgot (7/18/2011) - Jessica is mad about Eli forgetting her birthday, even though he doesn't remember her telling him her birthday. #Mini-Statue (7/25/2011) - Eli feels proud after building a mini-statue of himself in his backyard, but doesn't know whether or not he should keep it. #Stabs (8/01/2011) - Eli goes on a stabbing spree in the realms of Hell, and boy is there lots of blood. #B Hat (8/08/2011) - Bagel gets sick of Jessica when she makes fun of Bagel's hat, even though she's just having some fun. #Steakout (8/15/2011) - Eli and Pookie go on a stakeout at a steak restaurant on a quest for golden sweat pants. #Cat Up a Tree (8/22/2011) - Eli flies up a tall tree to retreive a box of golden memories. #Drawing (8/29/2011) - Pookie decides to make a drawing for Eli after Eli saves him from a shop robbery. #The Bathole (9/05/2011) - Eli, Chrome, Bagel and Pookie find the almighty lord of every bat in the universe in a bat hole in Eli's backyard. #Da Myovs (9/12/2011) - In this guest animated episode by TheChromePerson, Eli and Bagel let loose and fool around at a movie theater. #Tree Date (9/19/2011) - Eli meets up with Triana and asks her if she would like to hang out for the day. #Just Do It (9/26/2011) - Eli encourages Pookie to eat a food he does not like to eat, and what everyone else hates too....Octopus legs. #Spookie (10/10/2011) - Pookie decides to tell some pretty spooky stories on a dark and stormy night at Eli's house. #The Orchard (5/07/2012) - Eli and Pookie visit a blood-fruit Orchard to search for a cure to Bagel's sore throat. #Tsulite (5/14/2012) - Eli, Chrome, Bagel and Pookie meet a new friend who was born from a tsunami jewl. #Bella Again (5/21/2012) - Bella visits Eli and asks him to do a big solid for her...taming a squid in her house. #Me and My Tablet (5/28/2012) - Eli spends a typical day using his red tablet and does some cool stuff. #Hat (6/04/2012) - Eli meets a talking Hat who lives in his house and they both grow an instant friendship. #Cookin' Sum Food (6/11/2012) - Eli teaches Hat how to make some awesome meals when Hat's hungry.z #Blood Moon Alchemist (6/18/2012) - Jessica meets a radical alchemist who is on a hunt for blood. #Zombies Nuu: Part One (6/25/2012) - a gruesome plane crash causes a permanent zombie apocalypse, with Eli, Bagel, Chrome, Pookie and Hat as the only survivors. #Zombies Nuu II: Room Zombie (7/02/2012) - Eli and Hat try to get used to zombie-Jessica since she's their roomie now. #Zombies Nuu III: The Cure (7/09/2012) - Chrome finds a cure to the zombie apocalypse and everything is finally restored. #Oh Babies (7/13/2012) - When Eli accidentally bumps into Triana's backside, she instantly gets pregnant easily. #Hope (7/20/2012) - Chrome's distant lady friend Hope helps Chrome, Hat, Pookie and Bagel plan a surprise baby shower party, and the 5 keep it a secret from Eli and Triana. #Baby Birth (7/27/2012) - Tree twins Tarby and Cleo are finally born, and Eli and Triana are officially parents! Season Four #Cleo Hates Food (9/02/2013) - When Eli decides to feed the babies, Tarby can't stop eating, but Cleo goes on a food strike. #Uncle Hat (9/09/2013) - When Eli and Triana take a walk through the city, Hat decides to babysit Tarby and Cleo. #Lack of Adventure (9/16/2013) - Chrome and Bagel start thinking that Eli has too much time on his hands and take him out on an adventure. #Jessica's Leaving (9/23/2013) - Jessica decides to leave Eli's house for good to pursue her music career. #Pookie's Key (9/30/2013) - Pookie goes on a huge quest for a key so that he can open a golden box he found in his room. #Pookie's Key II: Traveling Pookie (10/07/2013) - Pookie begins his quest by traveling all over New City, and later all over the world, for the key. #Pookie's Key III: Found It (10/14/2013) - Pookie finally finds the key after 8 whole days of searching, but has to defeat an evil murderer girl to retrieve it. #The Secret Pie House (10/21/2013) - Eli falls asleep and ends up in a house of pie and investigates the house. #Tarby and Cleo's Halloween (10/28/2013) - Tarby and Cleo to trick or treating with a nearby bro who is about the same age as them. #Stacy Returns (11/03/2013) - Eli and Bagel meet up with an old friend from a while back and help her with some stuff. #Board Game (11/10/2013) - Hat buys a new (weegee) board game that may change everybody's lives forever. #Space Mall (11/17/2013) - Stacy goes to a mall in outer space to buy some brand new art equipment. #Hi-Jackers (11/24/2013) - Eli must save a local bus from a hardcore hi-jacking before it's too late. #Traveling (8/04/2014) - Triana starts traveling around the world a bit and may not be in the house that much anymore. #Garden of Hearts (8/11/2014) - Eli finds a bunch of hearts harvested in Pookie's bush garden and gets suspicous. #Walking (8/18/2014) - When Eli and Chrome go wolf-hunting, Hat and Pookie try to teach Tarby and Cleo how to walk. #The Amulet (8/25/2014) - while chatting with Stacy one day, Eli finds an Amulet and tries to unlock its true potential. #Chrome Shop (9/01/2014) - Chrome decides to open a shop for missles, grenades and guns. #Bella's Mission (9/08/2014) - Bella has to retrieve the orb of Zeus to fix her dad's TV before he finds out. #Applebreez (9/15/2014) - Eli gets a night shift job at Applebreez after saving a choking customer. #Shmel (9/22/2014) - Eli meets his snobby female co-worker, Shmel, and helps her overcome her fear of breaking her nail. #Robbery (9/29/2014) - Eli, Shmel and their new "swaggy" co-worker Joe are held hostage in a Applebreez robbery. #TV Club (10/06/2014) - Pookie and Hat start a new club where they talk about the latest episodes of their favorite TV shows. #Shmel's Valentine (10/13/2014) - Shmel starts having a crush on Eli, who isn't really too interested in female snobs. #Tarbs and Clee (10/20/2014) - Tarby and Cleo find a dead body in the living room couch when watching some old horror movies, and then living through them on their own. #China Food (10/27/2014) - Chrome and Hat open a new Chinese food store that actually serves food from China, and it has chopsticks! Season Five #Evil is Born: Part One (10/05/2015) - Tsulite starts terrorizing New City after something happened to him that shouldn't have, and it's up to Eli to stop him. #Evil is Born II: Scavengers (10/12/2015) - Eli, Pookie, Hat, and Chrome team up to search for scattered Tsulite clones that have spread all over Oregon. #Evil is Born III: I Just Want My Dad Back (10/19/2015) - after capturing all of the Tsulite clones, Eli finds out the real reason why Tsulite is causing so much trouble, and tries to make things right. #Bell and Stace (10/26/2015) - Bella and Stacy must unravel a crack in Bella's house to rescue a bunch of innocent red-eyed foam-mouthed chipmunks so that they don't starve to death. #Cup of Wonders (11/02/2015) - Hat finds a mysterious mug full of golden lights and lazers, and accidentally falls in it. #The Boss (11/09/2015) - Eli and Joe sneak into the boss' office to retrieve Shmel's phone since she can't go a whole day without it (it's her own fault, though. She pays no respect to the customers and uses her phone all day). #Why, Legs? Why?! (11/16/2015) - Hat breaks his legs and can't walk, run, or not for a whole 2 weeks. And it's the worst 2 weeks in the universe. #Uliyan (11/23/2015) - Eli meets a little girl who can't seem to get anything in her life right, and tries to help her find her achievement skills. #Jessica's Back (11/30/2015) - Jessica comes back to Eli's house, but needs Eli to help her with something that nobody can accomplish by their selves.........shark-killing #The Elf Sisters (12/07/2015) - Eli helps two little elf sisters get back to the North Pole before midnight, or else they might explode to death. #Kayem: Part One (12/14/2015) - Eli hires a very knowledgeable marksman to get rid of pigeons in Hat's room. #Kayem: Part Two (12/16/2015) - Kayem massacres everybirdy in the pigeon lounge hidden in Hat's room. #Kayem: Part Three (12/18/2015) - Kayem and Eli decide to kill the big pigeon together so that his reign can end forever. #Big Trouble in Big China (8/08/2016) - Eli goes on a week-long trip to China. Suddenly, a wild spike monster kills most of the country. #Misty's Rakes (8/15/2016) - When a friend of Eli's is missing some of her leaf rakes, Eli helps her search for them. #Little Hole Peeps (8/22/2016) - Eli finds a hole in his bedroom floor that is actually a secret little spy team. #Baby Death (8/29/2016) - When someone secretly kills Tarby and Cleo when Triana visits, Eli thinks that he is a sleep murderer, even though Triana actually knows who did it. #Appletreez at Applebreez (9/05/2016) - Shmel and Joe find some secret apple trees growing under the boss' desk. #TriBella (9/12/2016) - When Eli finds out that Triana and Bella have secretly been making out without him watching, instead of getting mad, Eli decides to video tape them without them knowing. #Eli Day (9/19/2016) - Pookie decides to take Eli, Bagel and Chrome out for a very gore-tastic road trip as a way to celebrate Eli's 1,020th birthday. #Shmow Noir (9/26/2016) - Eli is sent on a mission who find out who chopped up every company building in New City, Oregon. #Lab of Apples (10/032016) - Shmel and Joe convince Eli to sleep over at their new Applebreez apple tree lab, which also has a not-so-good secret that not even Shmel and Joe knew. #Go Fish (10/10/2016) - when an army of mobsharks kidnap Hat and Chrome, Eli and Bagel have to beat the sharks at a card game to set Hat and Chrome free. If they lose, Eli, Bagel, Hat and Chrome will all be executed. #The Loving Dead (10/17/2016) - When a lonely Zombie woman Falls in love with Eli, he tries his hardest to keep her away from him. #The Featherman (11/07/2016) - Eli tries to help an amazing superhero go across the world to retrieve a golden artifact that can kill millions. #Last Days (one-hour series finale; 11/14/2016) - New City is coming to a catastrophic end, and Eli creates a cosmic gateway box that will lead automatically lead him to the other side of the Earth. Only problem: how many friends can he save? Category:Episodes Category:EliNinja